winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Labyrinth Chapter 5
Chapter 5 of The Labyrinth. Note: This page belongs to Rose Maiden 829. Please don't steal or copy. Don't change anything without my permission. Thank you! Rating: This story contains some violence and darkness that may be unsuitable for young children. If you are under 13, please ask your parents before reading. Thank you! Chapter Katheryn opened her eyes. Something had awoken her, but what? Laying very still, she listened. '' ''Sniffling. '' ''Quiet mumbling. '' ''Katheryn sat up and looked down at her sister. Amelia's eyes were open and her pillow was wet with tears. Katheryn pulled her sister close in a warm embrace. "Oh, Katty," Amelia said, her voice trembling. "What are we going to do?" Katheryn breathed deeply, rocking her sister back and forth as she racked her brain for the right answer. '' ''Katheryn was quiet for so long that Amelia assumed she had fallen asleep. "Kat?" "We smile," Katheryn said finally, causing Amelia to jump. "What?" Amelia looked at her sister in confusion. "We smile and move on." Katheryn repeated, forcing a sad smile to prove her point. "Father would have wanted us to love our lives to the fullest. So we will." "But-but," Whimpered Amelia. "I miss him!" Tears began falling from her tired eyes. "I do to. But we can't let that stop us from moving on. We will grieve for him today, sisiter, but tomorrow, we will take our places at our Mother's side." "Are you saying we should just forget him?" "No!" Katheryn cried indignantly. "No, I'm not saying that at all, Amy." "Then-" Amelia started. "Hush!" Katheryn placed a finger to her sister's lips. "We won't forget him, Amy, for it is, in fact, quite the opposite. For as we grow, we will remember our father and all that he taught us. We will remember the laughter, the fun, his hugs and kisses, and how he loved us each for who we are inside. He's not gone, for I feel that he lives on within each of us. Our father is here," She placed her hand over her chest. "Here, and he always will be. Guiding us within our hearts." '' ''As Katheryn spoke, her face lost all of the little girl that she once had been. For she spoke with knowledge so great, that it shown well beyond her years. And when Amelia looked into the shining eyes of her sister, she saw more than hope and wisdom. She saw a queen. And even though it was in the body of one so young, the queen was there, and she would soon break free to rule her kingdom. '' '' Chapter 5 ~Ruby's POV~ "Here we are!" Maddy yelled, throwing open the door to our dorm. Smiling, I said, "How 'bout a slumber party?" My suggestion was quickly met with a chorus of "yeahs!" from my friends. "Great!" I said. "I'll make the popcorn." Elizabeth sucked in her breath sharply, almost a gasp, Gretta muttered something like "What a wonderful idea!" in a very obvious, sarcastic tone, and Vita shouted "No!" and then looked sorry that she had said anything and shut her mouth. Maddy, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically. "What on Magix is wrong with you guys?" I asked, anger quickly building inside of me. "You know what," Gretta said under her breath. She gave me a dark look. "Listen, everyone, I know you're a little worried-" "Ha!" Gretta cried. "More like terrifyed!" I ignored her. "...but I'll only use a little heat this time, I promise." "Okay," Vita said hesitantly. "But let Gretta go with you just in case... er... things get a little too, um, hot." Gretta looked at Vita like she wanted to tear her wings off, but Vita simply mouthed the word "go" and Gretta grudgingly got up to follow me. Before I could leave, however, Katheryn asked "Why didn't they want you to make the popcorn?" I blushed, my face probably turning as red as a ruby, and looked down. "Last time," I heard Maddy whisper to Katheryn, "she set the entire dorm on fire! It took all the ice and water fairies working together to put it out. Oh, and Gretta!" Maddy started giggling. "Gretta was so scared that she sealed herself in a block of ice! But she did it so well, that she actually had to stay like that until the ice melted. You see, the fire fairies had tried to melt it but Gretta thought that was the fire in the dorm so she kept making more ice. It was about three days before she finally realized what was going on and let the ice melt. It was so funny!" Maddy again dissolved into laughter. I glanced over at Gretta and saw that her face was as red as mine. "Okay, then!" Gretta said to Maddy, interrupting her laughing fit. "I think that's enough stories for one day!" She grabbed me by the arm and whispered through clenched teeth, "Come on, Ruby! Let's go!" I gave Gretta a nervous smile but it was met with a murderous look. "You guys are so close to each other," Katheryn said suddenly. "It must be nice." "Yeah," I said thoughtfully, "it is. But I hadn't really thought about it before." "It's obvious," she said. I stared at the girl for a few moments. She looked so sad. And lonely. Does she not have friends of her own? My thoughts were broken when Gretta shouted, "Ruby! Are we going to make popcorn or not?" "Yeah," I said, shaking my head. "I'm coming." Characters Fairies ﻿ *Vitalia *Elizabeth *Gretta *Ruby *Maddeline *Katheryn﻿ Trivia TBA Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes